


A Sparring Surprise

by helsinkibaby



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Het, Romance, three sentence ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Diggle mentors Felicity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2016 Three Sentence Ficathon, hosted by caramelsilver on livejournal. Prompt Diggle/any, mentor

It's Diggle's idea that Felicity learn to fight, not because he actually expects her to do any fighting, but because he wants her to be able to defend herself if anyone should come after her - she tells herself that it's friendly concern, that he's looking out for her and that she should be grateful. 

They spend long hours in the Arrowcave, sparring and training, and despite her innate clumsiness, she actually does pick up a few moves, which she attributes to him being an excellent teacher, to him being incredibly patient and, let's face it, not so hard to look at, which she tells herself is neither here nor there. 

She tells herself that until the day she manages to take him down when they're sparring, finds herself straddling him on the ground and it's hard to say who's more surprised by that - although when his arms (and dear God, his arms) go around her and he pulls her down into a kiss, she thinks that the answer is definitely her.


End file.
